


My Angel

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angel/Demon Sex, Demon Dean, Fingerfucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel couldn't help but debate it for a moment. There was a lot happening at once. Demon Dean had just escaped, demon Dean had just kissed him, and Dean was a demon. Yeah, okay, that was a little bit much for Castiel. But Castiel never denied his feelings towards Dean, he could never deny that he always wanted it like this. But not with Dean as a demon, he wanted the real Dean. However, after thinking, he decided that maybe, if Dean was never human again, if he was never cured, this would be his only chance. So he took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twelve was, 'Fingering,' and I wanted to do a demon!dean fic so this happened... (link to the sequel is in the end notes!!)

When Castiel saw Dean with those horrid black eyes, he thought of Meg. He thought of the pizza man, of the sloppy kiss Meg and him had shared in the past. But there were no feelings there, none at all. It was Dean who held the feelings in the palms of his hands, and now Cas felt as though they had been crushed. A demon and an angel? Could that even work? Yes, yes it could, because this was Dean, and Castiel could tell that the longing was still there, that the sparks were still there. 

He doubted it for a moment, however, when Dean escaped his restraints one day, and slammed Castiel against the wall of the dungeon. And to his luck, Sam was gone on a grocery run, so it was simply him and Dean, flashing his black eyes at Castiel with a feral grin. "Aw, you look scared. What, is the little angel scared of the big bad demon?" Dean teased. Castiel lowered his head, glaring at Dean.

He took Dean by surprise, turning their position so Dean was pinned against the wall, and Castiel was nearly flush against him. Castiel chuckled at the surprised look Dean wore. "Dean, your bark is bigger than your bite," Castiel whispered, and Dean raised his eyebrows, biting his lip.

"Is this enough bite for you?" he asked, leaning in to grab at Castiel's trench coat, bringing their lips together with such force that sparks literally flew from the light bulbs.

The two felt their bodies rush with a beautiful mix of adrenaline and contrast of power, or light and dark that mixed into a swirling gray that neither had ever felt before, that neither ever wanted to let go of again.

Dean pulled away with a small grin, enjoying the dazed look that took over Cas. "That was a bit weak," Dean commented coolly. "I'd like to see what the pizza man taught you," he declared, brushing his thumb over Cas' lip with a smirk. 

Castiel couldn't help but debate it for a moment. There was a lot happening at once. Demon Dean had just escaped, demon Dean had just kissed him, and Dean was a demon. Yeah, okay, that was a little bit much for Castiel. But Castiel never denied his feelings towards Dean, he could never deny that he always wanted it like this. But not with Dean as a demon, he wanted the real Dean. However, after thinking, he decided that maybe, if Dean was never human again, if he was never cured, this would be his only chance. So he took it.

Castiel, grabbing Dean's arms and pinning them above his head, pressed their bodies together as his lips met Dean's. His tongue easily coaxed Dean's mouth open, and immediately went to work, eluding Dean's, seeking out all of his sweet spots, easing soft moans from Dean.

Castiel nipped his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth, and biting softly until there was blood. As Castiel released his lip, kissing him one more time, he pulled away slightly, flashing blue, glowing eyes that had Dean entranced. “Cat got your tongue?” Castiel asked in a sympathetic tone. Dean growled, pulling his arms from Castiel’s grip.

“No, I can still list off all the ways I’d like to fuck you,” Dean murmured in a gruff voice, eyes roaming Castiel. Castiel’s lips parted slightly, a small noise escaping them as Dean began walking forward, and Castiel easily walked backwards to keep in time with him. “But you are right Cas, because I am at a loss for words when it comes to virgin angels like yourself,” he began, and Castiel could feel his dick perking up more and more. “I mean, does it get any better?” Dean asked with a huff of laughter.

Castiel felt himself bump against the table, and he couldn’t move any further. To his surprise, Dean simply stood, giving Castiel his space, and staring at him with a lustful look. “People say angels and demons don’t work very well together. I think it’s true, but not in our case. Tell me you want this, Cas, and I will fuck you so hard you will feel it for months. Tell me you don’t, and you can chain me back up again before Sammy comes back,” Dean told Castiel, crossing his arms with a shrug.

Castiel stood up to match Dean, watching him simply stare back. “I think the latter is out of the question,” he replied, and immediately he was being thrown against the wall by an invisible force, thrown so hard that cracks blossomed in the concrete. 

Dean chuckled, approaching Castiel until he was there, black eyes flashing once again. “Oh, I hope you like it rough, angel,” Dean cooed, and Castiel squinted at Dean, propelling him to the table so the old wood cracked, and Dean landed in a pile of it.

“I could say the same to you,” Castiel said smugly, and Dean snorted, getting up to brush himself off. 

“Feisty,” he commented, walking slowly towards Castiel. “I like it,” he whispered when they were face to face.

Then, Dean was pressing Castiel back into the wall, pinning him there, eyeing him intently before pressing his lips down roughly onto Cas’. Castiel opened his mouth, letting Dean take over for the moment, letting himself submit to the warmth of Dean, to the dark radiance that Dean emanated, something completely new, something that he hadn’t had before. But Dean was still there, Dean with his body, with the tiny bit of his soul left behind that still glowed, and mingled with the new parts of Dean. There were parts that were unexplored, and Castiel wanted to explore them, oh, how he did.

Dean ripped the trench coat off of Castiel, letting it fall to the ground as he pulled away from the kiss, working on the rest of Cas’ suit. “Fuck, why do you have to wear so many layers?” Dean asked, clearly aggravated as he tugged Castiel’s tie off, and ripped off the buttons off of his shirt.

“You’re a Knight of Hell, you can get rid of them in one second, Dean,” Castiel explained with exasperation, shrugging off his shirt. Dean just continued to undo Castiel’s belt, but looked him right in the eye before glancing down at his lips.

“This Knight of Hell wants to take his time though. This Knight of Hell wants to do it the old fashioned way. But if you’re complaining I can easily-” Dean was cut off by a flick of Castiel’s fingers, both their clothes discarded to the floor. 

Dean looked Castiel up and down, licking his lips, and shaking his head with a smile. “You really want it, don’t you?” Dean asked. Castiel looked Dean up and down, following suit with a grin before looking Dean in the eye.

“By the looks of you, I’d say you want it just a bad,” Castiel declared. Dean glared at him, putting his forearms to the wall, boxing him in before rolling his hips down so their dicks met, and the feeling shocked Castiel into a gasp because this was like no pleasure he had ever encountered. Dean figured this and let out a chuckle, nipping at Castiel’s jaw line. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he murmured against Castiel’s skin. Castiel breathed out a broken, ‘yes,’ and Dean grinned, rocking his hips down harder. “I knew you’d be like this the minute I touched you. So needy,” he began, but that didn’t fit Castiel, not one bit. He grit his teeth, flipping the position so Dean was pinned to the wall.

“Don’t get too smug about this, Dean” Castiel growled, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“Hard not to be smug when my perfect little angel here gets a Knight of Hell as his first big boy toy,” Dean responded coolly, and Castiel pressed him even harder into the wall. “Oooh, is somebody frustrated?” Dean asked, tilting his head to the side.

Castiel dug his hands into Dean’s sides leaving fingerprint shaped bruises that hardly hurt Dean. Dean chuckled, looking down at Castiel with a little smirk. “It's gonna take a little more than that, babe, sorry to inform you,” Dean sighed, and Castiel immediately brought a hand up, gripped Dean’s hair _hard,_ and dug his other hand deeper into Dean's side. Dean let out a shaky breath at the sight of Cas, so eager to lap up the power, to show Dean who was boss. And in this moment, Castiel was boss. “That’s what I’m talking about,” Dean stated with a smile, and Castiel dove back in for another kiss, this one sloppy and reckless, all teeth and tongue, the grinding of hips that had the two moaning into the other’s mouth. 

When Castiel pulled away to catch his breath, Dean took the opportunity to switch their position once again. Castiel didn’t question him when he roughly grabbed one of Cas’ thighs and wrapped it around his waist. He did the same with the other, and Castiel gripped his waist tight, baring his neck and letting Dean take charge. Dean pressed a finger to Castiel’s rim, brushing over it and eliciting a shudder from him. Dean chuckled softly, and Cas glared down at him. “Never had anything in this tight little hole, have you?” Dean questioned, and Castiel sheepishly shook his head. Dean smiled softly, digging one hand into Castiel’s upper thigh. “Don’t worry, we’ll change that,” Dean whispered, and Castiel let out a pleased groan in response.

Within less than a minute, Dean had one slick finger pressed against Cas’ entrance. (A perk of being a Knight of Hell? Lube anywhere, anytime.) Of course the two of them wanted it rough, but Dean wanted to make Cas feel good, and shoving his fingers up Castiel as the first thing Castiel would feel up there was not going to make Castiel feel good. So, for once, Dean was gentle. 

“This’ll feel a little strange at first, but trust me, it gets good,” Dean whispered as he pressed his middle finger in slowly to the second knuckle. Castiel squirmed a bit, getting used to the feeling. It wasn’t pleasurable quite yet, so far it was simply… strange. 

Dean bit and kissed Castiel’s neck to distract him from the strange, new feeling as he began to move his finger in and out. Slowly, he slipped a second finger in, and Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, beginning to get the feeling, beginning to focus on the pleasure of it. But then, it got even better.

Castiel let out a loud gasp as his hips twitched downwards onto Dean’s fingers. Dean smiled proudly into Castiel’s skin because he knew exactly what he had just done. “What is it, angel?” Dean murmured, trying to hide the smugness in his voice.

“That was… extremely pleasurable,” Castiel panted, and Dean just brushed his fingers over Castiel’s prostate once more, earning a shaky moan this time. 

Dean thrusted his fingers in and out with precision, keeping them in there for moments when he would press down on Castiel’s prostate or when he would rub his fingers over it in circles. Castiel rolled his hips down in tune with Dean’s fingers, and Dean added a third finger, still rubbing over Castiel’s prostate mercilessly. Castiel panted, bringing his hands up to use one to grab the back of Dean’s neck, and the other to grasp his shoulder.

Dean grinned, teasing over his prostate, watching the expressions of pleasure run across his face. Then, Dean got an idea. “You like this, don’t you? Feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean questioned softly. Castiel nodded wordlessly, and Dean grinned. “You think you can come for me? Just. Like. This,” Dean asked, then punctuated the last three words with harsh thrusts of his fingers. “I mean, I’d love to see you come on my cock, all needy and helpless, begging for more,” Dean began. Castiel glared at him, but let him keep talking. "But you coming on just my fingers..." He huffed a breath of laughter. "That is just the icing on the cake," he whispered, eyes roaming Cas' face. A corner of Dean's mouth quirked up as he pressed down on Castiel's prostate, stroking over it until Castiel was squirming on Dean's fingers, desperately holding back whines. 

Dean could sense it, however, and leaned forward, mouthing over Castiel's neck. "You don't have to hold back, angel, I know you got those sweet little whimpers in there," he whispered, and Castiel would have flashed his eyes or even brought out his wings to turn the power around, but it just felt so damn _good,_ and he could feel the arousal that bubbled inside of him begin to escape in tendrils that flooded his body.

Castiel gripped the back of Dean's neck tighter, then scraping his nails along Dean's chest from his shoulder, he squeezed his eyes shut with a moan. Dean smirked, leaning forward to bite bruises along his neck, sucking harshly until they were a deep, dark red. "Yeah, c'mon Cas, just like that, let it out," Dean encouraged, and Castiel accidentally broke another light bulb when his cock brushed against Dean's stomach, and pleasure streaked through him rapidly. "Damn," Dean murmured, listening to the sparks crackle behind him. "You must be close, huh?" he inquired, and Castiel sucked in a breath of air, nodding harshly.

Dean brushed his lips against the bruises he had made, and massaged over that little bundle of nerves once more, then kissed Cas' Adam's apple. And that sent Castiel over the edge as the long awaited and promised pleasure burst through him, and he was coming between him, and a smug Dean who kept on going until Castiel was whimpering from the overstimulation of his orgasm. He dropped his head against Dean's shoulder, his arms lazily draped over either side of Dean as he panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Dean lowered Castiel to the ground where he winced at the cold concrete, but sat, his normal breathing rate returning. He looked up at Dean, who was still smiling smugly, and Castiel was determined to wipe that smug smile off of his face. Castiel grinned, looking at Dean's still hardened cock, and remembered the promise of a good fucking. "Round two?" Castiel questioned, standing up to meet Dean's gaze. Dean licked his lips and nodded.

"Round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Wait so tell me if you guys would like a sequel, O R if you'd like to see some more demon!dean!! And, of course, tell me what you thought!! :) (update: [here's the sequel!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4576422))


End file.
